Within Hiding
by MadWithMusic
Summary: Highschool AU - FtM Trans!Cas gets his period unexpectedly at school and having not come out to anyone as trans before, is too scared to ask anyone for assistance. As soon as Dean takes notice, he immediately dotes to Cas's every need and takes care of him all he can.


When Cas's family first told him they were moving to the south, he didn't like the thought of everyone around his town being so closed-minded, but didn't think it would be a huge problem. Until now. He'd been having horrible stomach pains all morning that felt so much like cramps, but he was on the pill and shouldn't be getting his period anymore - which he hadn't for months now. But apparently some part of his body wasn't listening because after feeling very wet in his pants in morning hour, he ran to the bathroom online to find himself sitting on the toilet staring down a large red stain on his underwear. And there was nothing he could do.

No one at this school knew he was trans except his boyfriend. And everyone here was so mean and judgmental that there was no way he could ask one of the girls for a tampon. So he was stuck here, sitting in the boys' bathroom with blood on his pants. He used some toilet paper and cleaned his pants up as best he could before going to wash his hands. He turned in the mirror and checked, but you couldn't see any blood from the outside so at least there was that.

Cas was thankful his next class was with Dean. He needed some comfort at the moment - which he immediately got. The teacher always just told them to read from their textbook and then would put his feet on the desk and read the newspaper. He couldn't care less about what his students were doing. Cas and Dean stayed near the dimly lit back corner of the room, nuzzling and kissing and caressing each other. Dean frowned when Cas jerked back and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"You alright?" Dean asked concerned.

Cas nodded with a small grunt. "Stomach ache."

"I can see that." Dean stated as Cas pried himself back up. "You sure you're alright there?"

Cas nodded again and smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

Dean sighed and pressed a tiny light kiss to Cas's forehead. "I love you, you know."

"Mhm." Cas replied, leaning into Dean's chest.

The next time they were supposed to see each other was lunch. Dean sat waiting at their usual table, but since no one from Cas's class had showed up he assumed it was late. In a few minutes, students started filing in and heading towards the serving area. Finally he saw Cas, but he wasn't heading towards the food at all. He was hurrying towards the bathroom on the other side of the room. Dean caught a glimpse of a brownish red stain on the insides of Cas's pant legs and he immediately felt so bad for him. Cas was on his period and was too scared to ask anyone for help.

Cas ran into the bathrooms and locked the door behind him. He knew he'd bled through even his outer layers and it was completely visible. Everyone must have seen and he's going to get made fun of and bullied because he's trans and his entire social life here will be ruined. He crawled under the sinks and hugged his knees sitting against the wall. Cas hung his head and groaned as his stomach continued to tie itself in knots and between the cramping and the hunger, all he could feel was pain and discomfort. The seat of his pants was warm and wet with blood and all he wanted at that moment was to disappear.

Cas was curled in on himself and trying to figure out a way to get out of school and get home - or anywhere but here - when someone tried the handle of the bathroom door. He gasped and pressed up against the wall even more. The handle was tried a few more times before he heard Dean's voice.

"Cas, I know you're in there." He said. "Are you alright?"

Cas looked up and waited. Dean tried the handle again.

"Cas it's just me. No one else. I promise." Dean stated. "Open the door."

Cas sighed and crawled out from under the sinks. He looked back and saw some blood on the floor and whimpered. He slowly opened the door, but Dean pushed it the rest of the way open and snuck in before quickly shutting it and locking it again.

"Here." Dean held out two small green packages and a plastic bag with pills in them. "I come bearing gifts of Midol, pads, and my everlasting love."

Cas hugged Dean tightly and Dean hugged him back in return.

"Thank you so much." He breathed, pulling away just to kiss his boyfriend.

"Hey, what are boyfriends for?" Dean smiled, putting the items in Cas's hands.

"Where'd you get these?" Cas asked.

"My friend, Charlie." Dean replied. "And if you need anything else - anything at all - you can go to her. She already knows you're trans a-"

"How?" Cas growled.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I didn't tell her." Dean said. "She just was curious and wanted to know if she was right."

"So you did tell her?" Cas frowned.

"No, I didn't. I told her I didn't know, but one time she saw you taking off your sweatshirt and it pulled your t-shirt with it and she saw you had a binder on your chest so she came and told me about it and then I told her that I already knew." Dean explained. "So I'm not telling anyone."

"But she's…alright with it?"

Dean nodded. "She is. And she says to tell you that if you ever need help with anything in that department you can go to her about it."

"Oh. That's sweet of her." Cas smiled.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up and let me get some of this blood out of your pants?"

"You mean like actually clean them? Like with your hands and a sink and stuff?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. I know you're going to be all self conscious all day with bloodstains on your pants. So let me wash them real quick." Dean replied.

"But then they'll be all wet and people will think I peed myself." Cas stated, still taking off his pants regardless.

"I'll dry them off of course. You just do what you need to do and I'll wash your pants and then go get lunch and we can sit and eat it in here." Dean began running the water and waited for Cas to hand him his jeans.

"What if someone needs to use the bathroom though?" Cas asked, genuinely conerned.

"Then they can use the girls' room if it's that bad." Dean answered, scrubbing at the bloody jeans for a short while before turning the sink off and leaning on the door. "Now I'll be right back."

"Okay." Cas breathed.

"Oh. And one last thing?"

"What's that?" Cas replied.

"At least you're not pregnant." Dean snickered.

"You do realize it's been over a year since I've had sex, right? I can't be pregnant." Cas grumbled.

"Maybe next week I can help change that." Dean smirked before turning out the door.

Cas giggled to himself before going into a stall.

When Dean returned, Cas was sitting on the floor in front of the sinks waiting for him.

"Here. Dig in." Dean smiled, placing a tray on the floor and then tossing two Snickers bars on top of it all. "I think you need these, too."

Cas grinned widely as Dean removed his jeans from the sink and wrung them out. Cas ate his lunch silently, staring lovingly at his boyfriend as Dean used the blow dryer to dry out his pants the best he could.

Cas was basically glued to Dean's side the rest of the day - which Dean enjoyed more than he admitted. They went back to Dean's house after school and locked themselves up in his room and found ways to waste the fleeting day together. When they were both so tired they couldn't take it anymore, they resigned to going to sleep, whispering quiet 'I love you's and kissing each other softly.

* * *

**A/N: **I just really needed some trans!cas in my life right now and I don't know why. I'm actually uploading this from my hotel while in Seattle for SeaCon. I was working on this any chance I got during the con. :P


End file.
